


Dairy Dilemma

by onoheiwa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Fluff, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, buying butter shouldn't be this hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onoheiwa/pseuds/onoheiwa
Summary: Keith has definitely not spent the last ten minutes dawdling in the dairy department because of the set of rippling pectorals just down the aisle. Not at all.





	Dairy Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alcego](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcego/gifts).



> Prompt fill for my 50 followers milestone for Ally who wanted grocery store shenanigans. Hope you like!
> 
> The [ original prompt](https://onoheiwa.tumblr.com/post/163098146326/hmmm-m-a-bit-braindead-but-how-about-smth-for).

Buying butter is a delicate business. It requires finesse, a certain level of delicate skill and determination. And patience. A great deal of patience. 

Yes, butter is too fine a product to simply grab the cheapest option off the shelf, or even the most popular brand. No, one must take their time and deliberate, compare and contrast the unique qualities of each available option and make an educated decision. It could not be done quickly. 

It is for this reason, this singular purpose alone, that Keith has been standing in the dairy department for the last ten minutes. He cannot muck this up, cannot ruin his week with an inferior butter purchase. It has nothing to do with a set of rippling biceps just down the aisle, not at all. He is absolutely not here for the faint sheen of sweat down the side of an angular jaw or the low rumble of a hum drifting into his ears or the broad expanse of shoulders that tighten deliciously while hefting milk jug after milk jug into the coolers with ease or the way the back of his pants are filled so nicely… 

Right, where was he? Butter. He needs butter. 

Keith forcefully turns his head to look down at the boxes he’s holding, one in each hand, and reminds himself that there’s nothing else in the dairy department worth looking at, not even six feet of pure Adonis. But the salted vs. unsalted debate has nothing on flexing glutes and thighs, on stretched cotton over a defined six-pack, on that adorable flop of hair over piercing gray eyes… 

His neck is starting to hurt from all the turning. 

If Lance were here would he be snickering into the Land-o-Lakes or playing wingman to Keith’s red-faced stalker tendencies? Hunk would offer a sympathetic look and a pat on the back; sweet but ultimately unhelpful. Pidge would probably film the whole thing. 

They’re all horrible friends, honestly. If they knew that this was far from his first occasion  ~~ ogling the staff ~~ agonizing over butter, they’d never let him live it down. 

A sudden presence at his side has Keith turning to the left, eyes widening in shock as he takes in the broad, towering form next to him. His gaze slides up and meets grey eyes and a kind smile. 

“You’ve been standing here for a while,” the guy says. “Is there anything I can help you with?” 

Keith flushes to the roots of his hair and spins away, shaking his head vehemently and stuttering over his words. “No, no, I’m fine. I just can’t make up my mind.” 

The guy ( _ Shiro, his name tag says Shiro _ , Keith’s mind supplies, and he will deny having specifically taken his time dragging his eyes up to the taller man’s face for the express purpose of learning that fact) hums thoughtfully and turns to look at the coolers as well. “Well I’m not exactly an expert, but this is the brand I like.” He reaches forward and pulls a box off the wall, holding it out for Keith to inspect. 

At this point he will take any opportunity to escape. Keith gives it a quick once-over, nods, and mumbles a thanks. He makes it a handful of steps away before the guy calls out to him. 

“You know,” he says, trailing off and waiting until Keith pauses and looks over his shoulder. “As much as I enjoy our weekly meetings in the dairy aisle, it would be nice to hang out when I can wear something a bit more flattering than this uniform.” His tone is calm, even, but when Keith looks closely he can see his eyes are twinkling. 

Keith should say something, he knows he should but his mind is blank, an empty void bereft of thought. Had the guy ( _ Shiro _ ) noticed him staring? Had he known all along? It doesn’t seem to be bothering him; he did say something about the two of them hanging out, after all, but this is too sudden and Keith’s racing heart is making it impossible to speak. 

He looks over at Shiro, at his perfect hair and his gorgeous eyes and his slowly waning smile and knows he should say something, give the guy his number or ask to meet up somewhere later. But his hands are shaking and there’s butterflies in his stomach and Keith is not prepared for this. He flees. 

Maybe he’ll have more nerve next week. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](onoheiwa.tumblr.com).


End file.
